masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garrus Vakarian
Trying to find a better shot of Garrus, but they all seem to be mysteriously absent. The best shots I can find are all older ones that don't look like the Garrus we know and love. Anyone help out? --Tullis 19:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) **Big one here... http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v283/venemesis/179736-garrusvakariangb_large.jpg Digital Holocaust 23:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, we need a better picture of Garrus, preferably a close-up. The picture doesn't match all of the other squadmates' photos.--Matt 2108 07:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Neither does Wrex's picture. Doesn't necessarily mean it needs to be changed. I kind of like the action shots. SpartHawg948 08:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Pallin and Garrus "Pallin himself respects Garrus as an investigator, but claims that as a C-Sec officer he should have more consideration for the law: he may have seen Garrus as doing the wrong thing for the right reasons." I'm curious as to where this information has come from, is it said anywhere within the game that Pallin respects Garrus? I'm sure I've never conversed with Pallin about Garrus at all. Digital Holocaust 23:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Talk to Pallin after the Council audience but before you find Garrus at the Med Clinic. You can ask Pallin about Garrus then. --Tullis 23:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: Awesome, I'll try that tonight then, thanks bunches. Digital Holocaust 00:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Garrus in Mass Effect 2 Garrus plays a role in Mass Effect 2 and apparently the relationship between Shepard and Garrus is flushed out. http://meforums.bioware.com/forums/viewdevposts.html?topic=693459&forum=144--Jdunn1 22:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Garrus as a Party member in ME2? *disclaimer* Now this is complete and total speculation with no real proof. I am curious to see if Garrus will emerge as a party member in ME2, there are still two slots open and based on Tali being included I feel it is a possibility. Also, since Garrus could not be romanced or killed his character would require substantially less "special" dialog based on ME1 decisions. While I have no real proof on my theory I do feel it is at least a viable possibility. --Jax Montag 09:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) There is a gamespot video coming on shortly that apparently involves Garrus. :Indeed, I have an edit of the Characters page with Garrus added and a nice ME2 pic just waiting for me to press save (show airs in 38 mins, if there's no more delays), assuming the show reveals Garrus as a squad member, which is what I'm assuming. For reference here's tweet confirming Garrus related content: :http://twitter.com/masseffect2/status/6708833599 :"Mass Effect hint time. Watch On The Spot today for some new video footage. Did someone say Garrus?" :I'm guessing Garrus will be officially revealed as a squadmate. If he's not I'll just press cancel on my edit. :JakePT 05:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he wasn't revealed as a squadmate. It was confirmed however that for some reason he's going by the name Archangel. JakePT 05:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't see it so I'm just throwing ideas out there: maybe Archangel is a code name? He could be undercover or something. SpartHawg948 07:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that makes sense. In the gameplay video where Aria was revealed there was an option to ask about 'Archangel' and Mordin. My theory is that Shepard hears about this Archangel fellow and decides to track him down and recruit him, and in the end it turns out he was Garrus. Unfortunately the Gamespot video didn't confirm he was recruitable so we'll have to wait and see. JakePT 07:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::That does sound about right. Of course we'll have to wait and see for sure, but that does sound pretty good. Of course, since it is BioWare we're talking about, they could end up going in another direction entirely, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 10:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Apaprently he is known as "Archangel" in Omega. :He sure is... which is why that very same thing was already being discussed here! It was first mentioned four posts before your own, and we've been discussing it ever since! Silly kids and their not reading what's actually here before they post! SpartHawg948 18:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 1UP says that at the beginning of the game you're told to recruit people like 'The Professor' (Mordin), 'Warlord' (Unknown Krogan Veteran Scientist, Gatatog?), and, wait for it... Archangel (A tactical genius). I think we're about as close to confirmed as you can get without being enough to add him to the ME2 squad members. JakePT 04:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :So if that is accurate and is not just some dialogue that really leads to nothing in the end, that would mean two krogans in your party? Hmmm... Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And yes, while it certainly is compelling (and does get my hopes up!) it's still not quite confirmation. Oh well, there's still a month for new info to come out, and only a month till we get the straight dope from the game itself, so til then, fingers crossed! SpartHawg948 05:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Man I hope he is available.. I might have just made a very good call haha.. --Jax Montag 07:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is getting ridiculous: :http://www.strategyinformer.com/pc/masseffect2/interview.html :Strategy Informer: In the first game, you play through it and you form this kind of emotional attachment with your teammates. In this game you seem to have '''simply done away with them so that you can chose a new one'. Was that a necessary design choice?'' :Adrien Cho: Well not exactly. We '''haven't wiped the slate clean'. A lot of your former teammates will return in this game, like Tali and Garrus, and some other surprising ones which I won't reveal right now. This game was a good opportunity to bring in new characters because it is a different tale, and we wanted to explore different aspects of the Mass Effect universe. In Mass Effect 1 you meet Wrex, but in Mass Efffect 2 you meet this younger Krogan called 'Grunt', and he really presents the players with a different side of Krogan culture. You also have Miranda and Jacob, who represent the Cerberus element of Humanity that you only touch upon in the first game.'' That's so close to a confirmation I can taste it. When you take the context into account, the fact the only other characters named are squadmates and then connect that to the whole archangel business, it's becoming very obvious that Garrus is going to be a squadmate. JakePT 17:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) There are still three spots left so i guess he is one of four old returning charactersOmagaSpruz 17:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC)